


McGarrett's Awkward Attempts at Sexting

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Series: Things Happened [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just can't seem to grasp this idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  \- it started with a couple of harmless ideas i did on twitter while i was bored.  
> \- if you can't understand Danny, it's because of his goofy thumbs.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
